


Bucky

by penny_a_word



Series: Civil War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, seriously should've been addressed in Civil War but wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_a_word/pseuds/penny_a_word
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would he go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky

At first Bucky didn’t think it would be a bad idea to be frozen again. It would keep him safe. It would keep Steve safe. It would keep the world safe. 

It wasn’t until he saw the tube that he started to get uneasy. Their doctors had patched him up as best they could, and he was healthy enough that the cryochamber would have no detrimental effect on his shattered metal stump, but when he set eyes on the thing, the first time they tried to put him back, he almost vomited. It wasn’t as bad as the chair, but it brought back too many memories at once. 

Memories the Soviets had erased every time he got back in that tube.

Before he had started to remember who he was, the brief sick feeling was ignored and passed off as a side effect, but now, not that he knew who he was, now that he could remember everything that he had done, that they made him do… He understood the sick feeling. It was guilt. 

Steve insisted that he shouldn’t be guilty, that it wasn’t his fault. Both things he already knew. But it wouldn’t stop the ache. Every time he was alone. Every time he had time to think. 

“I remember all of them.”


End file.
